One Thousand Wishes
by Bri Nara
Summary: Kiku is a patient in a hospital. Antonio is his nurse. When the two work together to fulfill an old legend, can Kiku get his wish? Hospital!AU


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_Another spur-of-the-moment one-shot for Spain/Japan. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>There once was a Japanese legend of old. Whomever should fold one thousand paper<em> _cranes shall receive one wish..._

A Japanese man sat in his bed. He was surrounded by folding paper. It was the most color within the plain white hospital room.

He sat there folding papers. Folding them into cranes.

Two hundred and eleven cranes... two hundred and twe-

"Kiku!" a quiet voice scolded. "I thought I told you not to exert yourself."

Kiku guiltily set the half-created crane down. "I'm sorry, Dr. Williams."

Standing in the doorway was Kiku's regular doctor and a new face. It was a male nurse with curly brown hair and emerald-green eyes. He was staring at Kiku curiously, as if it were his first time seeing a sick man.

"This is Antonio. He's your new nurse," Dr. Williams explained. "He'll be taking care of you until...you get better."

Kiku knew what the doctor was really going to say, but he ignored it.

The doctor left the room, leaving the nurse and the patient alone.

Kiku stretched out his hand. "Kiku Honda."

The nurse just smiled. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Kiku disappointingly put his hand down. He wanted to say 'I'm not contagious, you know', but that would be rude. Instead, he went back to folding his paper cranes.

Two hundred and twelve... two hundred and thir-

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"Making paper cranes."

"Why?"

Kiku looked up at Antonio. They held curiosity in them. They seemed like honest eyes. Of a person who wouldn't laugh at the answer.

"If I could make one thousand cranes... I can get a wish."

"...You're going to wish to be cured?"

"...No. More than that."

"...Can I help then?"

Kiku looked at at him. "W-What?"

"Can I help then?"

This was the time someone had ever not laughed at his actions, let alone offer to help. "O-Of course... Do you know how?"

Antonio picked up a sheet of folding paper and examined one of the cranes. After his attempt, he held out the gnarled paper in his hand.

"Are you should it's not one thousand paper snowballs? Hahaha..."

Kiku smiled. "I'll show you how to do it."

For weeks they went through a routine. Antonio would come in to take care of Kiku, they would chat as they created paper cranes, they would drop whatever they were working on when Dr. Williams walked in so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Antonio walked in one morning to see Kiku fast asleep. His skin almost glowed in the morning sunlight, you practically couldn't tell he was ill. In his hands was another crane.

_He fell asleep while working again_, the Spanish nurse assumed. He looked at the bottom of the crane to see what number he had gotten to.

Eight hundred and fifty-eight.

"Antonio!"

"Wah!" The nurse nearly dropped the crane and turned around. "Yes, Doctor?"

"I need you to bring Kiku over here for surgery. You don't have to participant this time, but just hope that this goes right..."

As Antonio helped cart the Japanese man away, Antonio prayed that all would go right.

It _had _to go right. It just _had _to when he was so close to his wish...

The next day...

When Kiku woke up, he felt sore.

The surgery went well enough, though from what Dr. Williams told him, Antonio was worried sick.

Kiku tried sitting up, but there was a weight on his legs. He saw Antonio, asleep in his chair beside the bed. He hands were covered in paper-cuts and he was surrounded by paper cranes.

_Was he... making all these so he could wish be better? That's so sweet..._

Kiku gently removed the crane that was in the Spaniard's hands and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the number messily written on the bottom.

Nine hundred and ninety-nine.

One left.

Kiku grabbed Antonio's shoulder and shook him gently. "Antonio-kun..."

"...Hm...?" Emerald eyes opened. "Ki...ku?" He sat up and stared at the Japanese man in a daze. "What is it?"

Kiku smiled down at him. "Thank you...so much, Antonio-kun."

He smiled back. "You're welcome." He held out the last sheet of folding paper. As Kiku started folding, he asked "So do you think your wish came true?"

He looked at the nurse with curly brown hair, green eyes, and an honest face. "...Yes. I think so."

_I wish I could stay on this Earth with someone who cares about me._

__**Gaaah, fail one-shot is fail.**

**Anyways, review, please!**


End file.
